The Swift Tail
The Swift Tail is fourth in rank among the tribes, meaning that it was the last to be formed. The Clan hold is in the Gasir Plains, a home that they share with their favorite prey, the Lycandu. Characteristics The Swift Tail, like any other tribe has specific characteristics that define them from the other tribes. These are: Color The Swift Tail, like the Agile Talon have primarily dusty colors. The difference between the two is that the color of the swift tail is much darker than the Agile Talon. There is one color anomaly in the Swift Tail, their tribal chieftain is a light purple. Aleron A Swift Tail's alerons are usually of a medium-long length. Their klimnu may be mistaken for a large feather and is useful for suprise, unexpected attacks on poorly informed would-be assasins. A Swift Tail's alerons will stiffen and rise if it is agitated or if performing a courtship ritual. Head A Swift Tail's head is similar in size and shape of any other Ceree, however, there is one defining quality. Two pinion feathers emerge from the shoulder. If enraged, these feathers will stiffen and function like an aleron. These feathers, when used properly have a wider range than the tail. If in danger the mark of the Swift Tail will appear on the feathers and start to glow faintly. This is like a glimmering beacon for any Ceree in the area.. Preferences Prey The Swift Tail need not look further than their own home to have a hearty meal. The Swift Tail prey on the Lycandu, a species native to the area. Every three days, they hunt with the Highwind, where relationships develop if the time is right. Bodily Armor The Swift Tail wear the least armor. Aside from the occasional plated belly or tail, they don't wear armor at all. Body Decorations The Swift Tail wear the most decorations among the clans. Jewelry, tattoos, markings, earrings, pendants, you name it and they have it. At times of war, however, they hide away these decorations and don armor specifically made for their tribe. Habitat The Swift Tail live in the Gasir Plains. Due to their vast territory, they have no need at all to leave. Although, occasionally, some individuals venture out of the plains. These individuals still go back home early on. Tribal Systems The Swift Tail tribe holds complex social systems within itself, these, however, do not interfere with the social systems in the entire Ceree race. Ranking The Swift Tail exiles no member. It is their belief that in unity there is strength. The swift tail live in tight-knit families and rarely do fights break out. The Swift Tail chieftain acquires his/her title through heredity. However, if the chieftain dies without bearing a son, the his/her daughter shall take the title. If the chieftain dies without children, the title shall be given to the closest blood relative of the chieftain. If, however, the tribe is displeased with the replacement, they will do a popular vote of who should replace the chieftain. The swift tail system is much like the Highwind system. Crime The Swift Tail tribe does not take lightly to crimes done by its members. The accused will stand trial in front of the council of elders and the chieftain. They use strong magic that no one else knows how to use on the accused. This magic will reveal whether or not the accused is guilty. If found innocent, he/she is let go and amendments are made, then the accuser will be put into trial. If found guilty, however, the accused will undergo a difficult set of challenges. If and only if the accused returns alive will he be completely forgiven. Council of Elders The Council of Elders is composed of the three eldest dragons in the Swift Tail Clan. They each stand for a specific virtue that they believe is core to the Swift Tail tribe. The Council of Elders is better known as simply The Council. The Council assists and advises the chieftain of the best choice of action. However, it is still up to the chieftain what the clan will do. The Council members cannot be replaced unless a member dies of old age.